lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Firth
Mario Firth was the District 4 female from LightStone123's 401st Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Pompeii Vulcan. Overall she placed 12th out of 32 tributes. Personality Mario is a young, but powerful career who acts in a kind and polite manner, with an ability to see deeply into people. She acts calm and collected, and in fights is usually the mediator. She holds herself with pride, but dosen't act above people, she dosen't have anything to prove to others, they'll learn what she's capable of in the games, though she expects others to treat her with respect. She may be small but she's tough. She doesn't care about others ideas, most of the time she won't listen, she's already got her plan and that's what she will be doing, she sees others as her way to achieve her goals. She can demonstrate agression with little remorse, and doesn't care who she is hurting as long as killing them will lead her closer to victory, she sees nedless pain and suffering as vulger and is prepared to stop such acts. She does believe in morals and her values are as important as her life, she is defiant and will not give them up. Looks Mario is a very small, fragile and boney individual. Her hair is a rusty red, hanging messily just under her shoulders, framing her boney face. Her eyes seem too large for her head, and are a deep sea blue, shimmering with innocence. She has a tanned complaxion and a small, upturned nose. Despite her small appearance, she holds herself with great pride with honour, not giving anyone the impression she is weak, her whole image gives one the idea she's a proud and confident person, the way she walks even gives the impression she is much taller than she actually is, while she is abnormally small for her age at 4'8. Training Score 401st Annual Hunger Games: 8 Games When the games began Mario, like the majority of the other tributes ran towards the cornucopia. She ignores the career leaders orders to rally around the cornucopia, instead she wanders off towards a trident. She doesn't notice the Capitol male, Surorian Chaos is about to attack her. She is alerted just in time by fellow career, Mercury Kwildor but is unable to avoid getting a kick to the face. Mario then witnesses Surorian killing Mercury. She then notices the pair of Topher Celene and Nicholas Mecha rummaging through the supplies Mercury collected and sends a knife flying towards Topher, which he dodges at the last second, hitting Nicholas instead. She then proceeds to help Harley organise supplies at the mouth of the cornucopia. After the bloodbath she remains on the outskirts organising miscellaneous items for later use. She doesn't seem to notice or take particular care towards Pompeii's injury. Kills Nicholas Mecha Allies Mercury Kwildor, Valencia Sonar, Silve Wisp, Harley Paramour, Pompeii Vulcan, Ash Vile and Aphrodite Lancaster Other Killed By: Takeko Zhou Aftermath TBA Trivia *Mario supports the Capitol. She believes the rebels and TWDE to be barbarians. *She volunteered for the games, as she wanted to fulfil her life ambition and escape from her war torn District. *Standing at 4'8, Mario is tied with Flora Sapsling, Omega Quells and Avian Monte as the shortest tribute in the series. **Of the four, Mario is the only one who is older than twelve. Category:Throwing Knive Users Category:Trident Users Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:Careers Category:12th Place